Una nueva pesadilla
by Chapulin19
Summary: El grupo Wolf Pack s es enviado a Cuba para tratar una mision de reconocimiento que se complicara mas de lo que la BSAA piensa.
1. Chapter 1

**Fecha**: Diciembre 16, 2015  
**Hora**: 04:25 AM  
**Misión**: Comienza  
**Localización**: Cuba, muelles.

**Equipo:**

Wolf Pack

**Mayor:**

Boris Von Hellman (57)

**Sargento:**

Alexis Weathers (31)

**Cabo:**

Frank Woods (26) (Especialista)

Kenta Miyamoto (24)

Ana Vázquez (25)

**Soldados de Primera Clase:**

Alex Mason (27) (Experto en comunicaciones)

Jessica Ventura (26) (Piloto)

Grigori Weaver (Francotirador)

**Soldados:**

Jason Hudson (29)

Drake Hawkins (28)

Lance Hawkins (30) (Médico)

Clair Hall (25)

* * *

El reloj de la muñeca indicaba la hora exacta para empezar el despliegue del equipo. Habian arribado hace tan solo unas horas en Cuba y aun estaban desapercibidos. El gran carguero estaba en anclado junto a los muelles mientras unos hombres terminaban de cargar unas cajas de gran peso. Un jeep con una ametralladora fijada en la parte de atrás custodiaba la carga. Era claro que el interior de esas cajas no habia osos de peluche…

Observando de lejos con su mira telescopica, Grigori Weaver contemplaba la zona. Al parecer no solo un jeep custodiaba en los muelles, si no que habia varias patrullas recorriendo los limites de un cercado que impedia el paso hacia alli.

A su lado y con unos binoculares sobre sus manos, el oriental Kenta Miyamoto tambien cercioraba con vista de halcón que ningun de talle salga de sus manos.

Ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera; un pasamontañas y sobre este unos lentes de visión nocturna, un uniforme negro con todos los aditamentos esenciales, gas pimienta, un arma enfundada en su pierna derecha, además un cinturón con al menos tres cargadores y un par mas pero de mayor tamaño, también colgaba de un costado un enorme cuchillo de cacería, un reloj/brújula en la canilla de su mano derecha, los guantes llevaban recortados las partes finales de los dedos, clásico en los "chicos rudos" miembros de los marines, radio comunicador en la parte trasera del hombro izquierdo, arneses de seguridad para descenso a rapel o caída libre, en las manos portaba un rifle, M16; con aditamentos especiales de lanza-granadas y adornado especialmente con una mira telescópica y para rematar; unidad de mira láser de precisión.

Weaver acerco sus labios al radio comunicador y abrio el canal de comunicación con el resto del equipo.

—Lima 1 a Lima 2, responda Lima 2.

Hubo un chasquido de estatica y luego la contestación.

—Lima 1 aquí Lima 2, cambio.

—Hay una patrulla de al menos unos seis hombres patrullando por los alrededores del muelle y un jeep con un arma fija. ¿Ordenes para proceder?

Hubo un silencio en la linea.

—Siga donde se encuentra, Lima 1. Recibira ordenes para proceder, cambio.

—"Ordenes para proceder". –repitio Kenta. —Si no quieren que armemos un espectaculo en Cuba sera mejor que actuemos ahora.

—Hay que esperar las ordenes.

—Si, sabia que dirias eso.

Siguieron agazapados sobre los helechos bajo la luna plateada que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Pronto amaneceria y si no aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche la mision se iria al mismisimo infierno.

Weaver cambio la posición de su mira optica y la enfoco en el cargamento, mas específicamente en las cajas que habian colocado sobre la proa. Hizo zoom y leyo las letras que estaban por encima de las cajas de metal.

—Rusalka.

—¿Qué?

—Las cajas dicen Rusalka. Las cajas que cargaron sobre el barco.

—Rusalka… la corporacion rusa de la que el mando nos informo.

Weaver asintió. —Si. Ahora no hay dudas. Rusalka esta detrás de esto.

—Informare al mando de esto. –Kenta abrio un canal privado con Lima 2 en su radio. —Lima 2, aquí Lima 1. El cargamento es de Rusalka, repito, el cargamento del barco es de Rusalka.

Nuevamente el chasquido de interferencia.

—Repita.

—El cargamento del barco es de Rusalka. Los rusos estan detrás de esto. ¿Ordenes?

—Permanezcan en posición hasta nuevo aviso. Enviaremos al mando la noticia.

Siguieron en silencio, cuerpo a tierra. Weaver espanto a una mosca.

—¿Crees que esto se ponga feo? –pregunto el oriental a su compañero, aun observando con sus binoculares.

—¿Feo? Esto ni ha comenzado. Tenia vagas esperanzas de que esto haya sido mas bien un informe mal dado, pero si se trata de Rusalka… temo lo peor.

Rusalka era nada menos que una corporacion parecida a Umbrella. Mas bien, un nuevo renacimiento de Umbrella. Compañias como Tricell, destruida años anteriores por la BSAA, ramifico y salvo lo que pudo junto con algunos intregrantes de la destruida Umbrella y formaron lo que vendria a ser Rusalka. Era feo, muy feo. No solo creaban armas bio-organicas, si no que tambien, como lo fue un tiempo el plan de Wesker y Spencer, intentan crear una nueva especie que traera restauración al caos humano.

—Tienes razon. Se pondra feo.

El cabo Miyamoto abrio el canal libre de su radio para oir el resto de las conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo por la radio. Le parecio oir la voz de uno de los gemelos Hawkins y la del mayor Hellman.

Su equipo estaba bien preparado y equipado pero no listo para enfrentar una posible amenaza biologica.

Jason Hudson un gringo idéntico a un personaje de historietas, rapado y tiene el rostro partido por una cicatriz. La piloto del grupo, la rubia Jessica Ventura, una belleza… aunque si te tratas de pasar de listo con ella te hará una limpieza al colon con su pistola. Ana Vázquez, latina… cubana para ser más específicos… lesbiana… Dios sepa porque, con ese cuerpo podría tener a quien quisiera. Todos saben que se muere por acostarse con Jessica, excepto la misma Jessica.

También están los hermanos Lance y Drake Hawkins, se peinan igual, erizados. Lance es el mayor, tiene cabello pelirrojo mientras que Drake café. Casi idénticos, inseparables desde pequeños, a tal grado que salían con unas hermanas e ingresaron juntos a los marines. Lance es el médico del equipo, es vital para el grupo. Clair Hall, una excelente soldado, siempre correcta y responsable. Alex Mason y Frank Woods, en el reclutamiento se odiaban pero ahora son casi como hermanos, podria decirse que comparten la misma sangre en sus venas, claro que no a modo literal. El primero es el experto en comunicaciones mientras que el segundo se encarga de mantenerlos a todos con los pies en la tierra.

Una llamada por linea privada hizo que el cabo dejara de divagar con sus pensamientos.

—Aquí Lima 1.

—Tiene ordenes de proceder con cautela. Diríjase por el sur hacia el muelle.

—Copiado.

Weaver alisto su rifle de precision y ajusto la correa sobre su espalda. Kenta se arrodillo en el barro y una vez mas dio una recorrida rapida con los binoculares.

—La patrulla se aleja hacia los galpones. Vamos ahora.

Arrastrandose solo con codos y rodillas, avanzaron cautelosamente por el suelo, agachando la cabeza y tensando los musculos cada vez que veian aproximarse a la patrulla enemiga. Finalmente llegaron hasta un costado del cerco. Kenta saco unas pinzas y comenzo a abrir camino lentamente.

—Ahora.

Primero paso Weaver y luego el cabo. Se ocultaron detrás de unas cajas rectangulares enormes que estaban cubiertas por mantas negras.

—Los del jeep estan jugando a las cartas, no hagas ruido y sigueme de cerca.

—Si. –contesto Weaver.

Se ocultaron en la oscuridad que daban las sombras del muelle hasta que llegaron al barco. Vieron el pequeño puentecito que debian de atravesar y subieron rapidamente y sin miramientos. Se ocultaron detrás de unas de las cajas de Rusalka.

—Lima 2 aquí Lima 1, estamos a bordo, cambio.

—Afirmativo Lima 1. Entramos por la popa. Punto de encuentro en las calderas.

La transmisión se corto con un clic y el barco se puso en movimiento. Elevaron ancla y el gigante de hierro se puso en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrojaron el cuerpo del soldado por la borda, quien se perdio en el oscuro mar. La luna plateada pincelaba con su luz la cubierta del barco. Habian pasado unos quince minutos desde que el barco zarpo de Cuba hacia rumbo desconocido. Y alli estaban Frank Woods y Alex Mason, detrás de unas cajas plateadas que ocultaban sus grandes cuerpos. El primero con su arma en mano y el segundo intentando comunicarse con el resto del equipo.

—Es inútil, Woods… Lima 1 no responde.

—Habra interferencia por la antena de radio del barco. Tendremos que deshacernos de ella.

—Lima 1, aquí Lima 2… responda.

—Deja eso para después. ¿Tienes el GPS?

—Aquí lo tengo. –Mason saco una especie de calculadora, pero no lo era. El aparato resultaba mucho mas complejo de lo que parecia a simple vista. Apreto unos botones y la pantallita verde se encendio dando la ubicación exacta de su posición y la del barco.

—Manda las coordenadas al helicoptero, que esten listos.

Mason tecleo rapidamente los botones hasta que el pequeño aparatito titilo con una luz azul. —Hecho.

—Manos a la obra entonces.

Se levantaron de su posición y avanzaron con cautela hasta una de las puertas que daba al interior del barco. Uno de cada lado de la misma. Frank Woods intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

—Hay que buscar otra entrada…

Y entonces oyeron unas voces acercarse a ellos. Intercambiaron miradas rapidamente y basto un simple guiño de ojo para que coordinen sus movimientos perfectamente en equipo. Se lanzaron rodando contra una especie de tubos metalicos, ocultando su presencia. Las voces ya casi estaban sobre ellos.

Mason quiso hablar pero Woods le tapo la boca con fuerza. Esperaron unos momentos hasta que los hombres se retiraron del lugar.

—Eso estuvo cerca…

—Si, lo estuvo. Eran rusos, como dijo Lima 1.

—Me sorprende que los mismos rusos anden en esto y no que manden a subordinados de otros paises para hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Tal vez este "trabajo sucio" es mas valioso de lo que parece. Ya sabes el dicho, si quieres hacerlo bien, hazlo por ti mismo. –dijo Woods antes de levantarse y observar los alrededores desde su escondite. —Despejado. Andando.

Asi como estaban, en cuclillas y con las armas en alto, avanzaron unos pequeños metros hasta que dieron con otra puerta. Mason se apoyo detrás de unas cajas cubriendo a Woods. Frank observo hacia los lados, llevo la correa de su arma a su espalda y abrio la puerta sin muchas complicaciones. Le hizo una seña a Mason y ambos entraron cubierta abajo.

—Entramos. –dijo Woods apretando el auricular derecho sobre su timpano. Desde el otro lado de la linea, ambos oyeron la voz del mayor Von Hellman.

—Afirmativo. ¿Signos de hostilidad? –la voz se oia robotica, lejana.

—Negativo.

—Procedan con cautela Lima 2. OjoGrande fuera.

Caminaron por un pasillo estrecho hasta que llegaron a una especie de salon metalico. Una escalera subia y otra bajaba. La primera seguro iba a la estacion radial del barco y la segunda a los interiores. Tenian que decidir que camino tomar.

—Mejor inutilizar la llamada de refuerzos, Woods…

—No sabemos cuantos hombres tienen ahí arriba. No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Tu diriges, Woods.

Frank se quedo pensativo unos momentos. Mason tenia razon, lo primordial seria destruir la radio de comunicaciones del barco para dejarlo fuera de servicio a nivel escolta. Pero por otro lado, los interiores del barco, deberian de reunirse cuanto antes con Lima 1 en las calderas.

—Intenta comunicarte con Lima 1, Mason.

Alex nuevamente abrio frecuencia privada radial e intento comunicarse sin éxito, solo una molesta y casi funebre estatica era la respuesta. —Nada aun.

—Malditos sean. –gruño Woods mientras, rabioso, escupia a un costado.

—¿Ordenes, señor?

—Destruyamos esa radio.

Colocaron los silenciadores correspondientes a los caños de sus armas y una vez listos, comenzaron a subir con mucho cuidado y lentitud las escaleras. A cada paso que daban oian las voces cada vez mas cerca del piso de arriba. Woods sintio oir el acento de un italiano pero no estaba seguro. Cuando finalmente ascendieron casi del todo, podian oir las voces con mas claridad, eran acentos difíciles de distinguir ya que hablaban con prisa. Woods y Mason se hicieron señas y contaron hasta tres con los dedos… finalmente subieron con sus armas en alto y gatillaron a todo lo que se moviera.

Hubo ruido a cristales rotos, papeles que salian volando por los aires y algun grito ahogado por el calibre 43 de las armas. Tambien el inconfundible ruido a corte electrico producido por la radio gigante que estaba colocada sobre una mesa metalica.

—Despejado.

Era una pequeña cabina con cristales agujereados por las balas. Habia cuatro cuerpos tumbados en el piso, incluido el de una mujer.

Mason rodeo la mesa en donde estaba la antena destruida y observo los cuerpos de cerca. Con su mano acerco la insignia de uno de los muertos.

—Italiano…

—Si, y la muchacha era francesa.

Mason se levanto lentamente, escrutando la escena. —¿Qué dices?

—Aun no lo se… ¿la radio entonces esta fuera de servicio?

—Asi es.

—Bien, busca algo de información adicional y contactaremos luego con Lima 1. Debe haber aquí algo que nos comparta información…

Ambos comenzaron a buscar los papeles en el piso. Algunos con sangre, otros que escaparon por las ventanillas rotas. Woods tomo una pequeña carpetita que estaba sujeta a una de las manos de la muchacha fallecida.

—Bastardos…

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Aquí dice que cuatro miembros de Rusalka estan como observadores de la carga. Seguramente se encargan de que nada malo suceda y constantemente avisaran a su mando superior de las cosas que acontecen… al parecer mucha gente de Europa esta involucrada. Tambien tenemos a tres cientificos metidos en esto… aquí estan las fichas. Un tal Adam Warren… Luciana de la Rivera y Eder Harrison.

—¿Adam Warren no era el socio de Birkin en Umbrella?

—Claro que si. Consiguio escapar y evadio toda autoridad… era de esperarse que este bajo Rusalka pero tenerlo en el barco es un regalo divino. Informa a OjoGrande sobre esto.

Mientras Alex le contaba todo lo averiguado al mayor, Frank Woods arranco las placas de identificación de los cuatro cuerpos que estaban en la pequeña cabina. Dos italianos, una francesa y un ruso. Solo faltaban tres mas para eliminar a los observadores que Rusalka envio con el transporte. Tambien deberian de averiguar el paradero de Adam Warren.

-Entendido señor, corto. –Mason finalizo la charla con el mayor y volteo hacia el cabo. —Tenemos ordenes de llevarnos a Warren con nosotros ademas de una muestra del cargamento.

—Muy bien, informa a Lima 1.

—Lima 1, aquí Lima 2. ¿Me copian?

—Los copiamos Lima 2.

—Tenemos ordenes de encontrar a Adam Warren. Se cree que esta trabajando en algunas investigaciones junto con algunos colegas suyos. Ojo al disparar, comprobar objetivos antes.

—Copiado Lima 2. Nos movemos hacia punto de encuentro.

—Corto.

Alex Mason y Frank Woods intercambiaron miradas durante un momento de silencio. Finalmente, el cabo rompio la tension.

—Corremos peligro bio-organico.

—Si, ahora si lo se.

—¿Estas bien?

—No lo se… algo me esta cambiando…

Woods apunto sin dudar directo a la cabeza de Mason. Este alzo las manos en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—¡No me referia a ese tipo de cambio! Es decir… ¿Qué ocurre en este barco? No me gusta nada, no nos entrenaron para enfrentarnos a posibles amenazas B.O.W.

Frank bajo el cañon de su arma lentamente. —Lo siento, mejor estar prevenido… no sabemos si ya estamos contagiados.

—Aun no entiendo como el mando no nos envio con equipo especial para esto…

—No sabian que se trataba de un peligro biologico.

—¿No lo sabian? Es obvio que algo sabian de todo esto… de lo contrario no nos hubieran enviado a Cuba…

—Era solo una mision de reconocimiento… tuvimos un compromiso, nada mas.

—¿Entonces porque enviaron al grupo entero? Vamos, Woods… dime que por lo menos esto no te resulta extraño.

—No nos pongamos histericos, aun tenemos una mision que hacer. Andando.

Frank Woods volteo y comenzo a bajar las escaleras lentamente y con su mente abierta a dudas y suposiciones. Alex no habia errado en todo lo que dijo. Le preocupaba mas el hecho de estar expuesto a un posible virus que a una conspiración por parte del mando. Aunque ahora que se lo ponia a pensar… no habian oido nada del Mayor Boris y se suponia que él era el que los lideraria. Pero dejo esos pensamientos para mas tarde. Tenia que estar enfocado en la mision.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que daba a los pisos inferiores dentro del barco.


End file.
